


Hot and Bothered

by KommSusserTod



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, FBI don’t confiscate my foreskin/kneecaps, First Time, Happy Sex, I Ship It, Morning After, NO IT’S NOT SELFCEST, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Urotsuki is Legal, Vaginal Sex, Yes he looks like Uro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: Ten years.Ten years they’ve been dating.Ten years of avoiding clowns, exploring a world unique to Uro, gathering what few effects exist, laughing, drinking, subtly flirting. This world, however, has a limit. And as it grows stale, there’s only one thing to do. Settle down-somehow more than Fudge already has-and plant seeds for your future, no matter how confined.
Comments: 2





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudge and all of his followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fudge+and+all+of+his+followers).



> This is a slashfic of a mildly popular youtuber crossed with a video game character. Despite Urotsuki being -presumably- a teen, if you read the tags, I’ve aged her up so I won’t be forcefully hanged. Yes, I know the underage tag exists.

It was a rainy night. Fudge-quite akin to his future lover, yet with short hair and a striped shirt, orange, blue and white-calmly sat in bed, wide awake with Urotsuki right beside him. They stared at the ceiling, slowly basking in the noise outside. He spoke, in a slightly deep, sleep inducing voice with a Scottish tinge to it.

“Ey. So, uh...” He grabs her hand, helping wake her up a bit-didn’t want to talk to someone who was still half asleep.

“Ya wanna do anything? Ain’t like we’re leaving.“ She replied, in a soft, calm voice, showing a slight age in her tone.

“Well, I mean-I _would_ leave if I wasn’t so... scared, hehe.” He noticed something off. As if she wanted to get something very, very large off her chest.

“What’s the matter? You seem like you’re not that here.” She always knew he’d notice something like that. He was always observant like that.

“Oh.. well... I’ve been wanting to say. My dreams feel like they’ve reached their limit. Sort of stagnating.” He was always prone to friendly banter, so what he said next barely even surprised her.

“Ah, sorta like that damn feeling when you drink flat coke?” She giggled a bit, nudging her body closer to her-making him take note of her large thighs.

“Eh.. yeah.” He laid back down in bed, before jolting back up and opening the mini-fridge he decided to order about 3 months ago. They debated the color of it for ages, to the point where they still make jokes about it. From it, he retrieved 2 canned beers, one he handed to Urotsuki and the other, himself. He spoke up again.

“Cheers, I guess. Anyways, about your dreams?” She quickly finished the can.

“I feel like I’ve finally reached the end. As if... we don’t have anything to explore anymore.” She stood up, tossing the beer can, crushed, into the trash, before sitting back down with Fudge, holding his hand once more.

“No more areas, no more fun. Just repetition... what should I do?” He sat there in silent thought.

“I mean, it’s not like you can download an extension pack for your dreams. How would that even work? Would ya, like... plug it inta your head?” She quickly snagged about 5 more ice-cold beers, putting them onto the bed.

“Mm.. maybe. Anyways... You know how we’ve been together.. here, for 10 years?” He replied, but not after downing a beer.

“Yeah.. I’m like, what? Your boyfriend at this point?” She stared at the ceiling, a light glistening in her eyes. She knew this was a harmless joke, but that comment sparked _something_ in her. They HAD been together for that long, with Fudge getting her food from the outside, the showers and toilets in her dreams somehow actually working. He’s been caring for her for so, so very long.

“You know what? Y-Yeah.. maybe I _am_ your girlfriend. Should w-we, uh... you know. Make this more serious?” He thought about it himself-didn’t take long.

“Eh. We’ve dated for 10 years, it’s already as serious as it could be-“ He was gently, but suddenly interrupted as she drunk another beer, grabbed him, and rolled over, knocking the unopened beers onto the ground-and having him on top of her, his weight bearing down.

“N-no.. I mean, like this.” 

* * *

**_ Incase you people wanted to just scroll to the good part, here you are!!! _ **

* * *

A lot of consideration went into what happened next. Beers were drunk, and both became laughably tipsy, but still sober enough to think about making this “serious”, as Urotsuki stated. They sat closer and closer to each other with each drink, until, finally, Urotsuki kissed Fudge on the cheek, causing him to blush more than he already had. Without a word, they locked the apartment door, since they had ordered food roughly 4 hours ago, and began to undress. They quickly got into the same position as before, sharing a few words before they descended into ecstasy.

* * *

“Aaahh... *hic* Fujj.. you’re so.. warm.. I, uh.. *hic* Luv you. Nevr forget that, okay?” Fudge stood up, flicking off the lights, save for some smaller ones for mood lighting. Then, he slowly got on top of her with a smile. Fudge could only moan as he slowly pushed his slightly above average-Urotsuki never minded, what mattered was that he was a nice _person_ -penis inside her warm walls, making Urotsuki slightly tremble with pleasure. Urotsuki was prone to “playing” in her spare time, but she could only fantasize about having someone plunge deep into her like this, so having someone _actually do it_ felt erotically surreal. He, while slowly moving up and down like some middle school push-up challenge, began to explore her body, her squishy thighs, and tits that felt like a pillow. He began to speed up, making Uro moan heavily. Despite all this, they both were still drunk, and there was obvious inebriation in their voice, be it slurred speech or hiccups. He leaned in for a kiss, his eyes closing as he began to absorb his surroundings. The intense heat, the pleasure, and, most importantly, her smile. She had always wanted someone to embrace her like this. There was always an air of loneliness in her dreams, after all. Only her and her bike. No more, however. She quickly stopped daydreaming and returned to reality, rubbing his cock against her insides, gripping onto it. Fudge stifled his own moans, leaning his head into her warm breasts, allowing himself to use them as a pillow. Urotsuki didn’t mind, but barely realized until Fudge began nuzzling her chest with his face, closing his eyes with a smile. He fell asleep. Uro knew him well from those 10 years. He didn’t fall asleep because he was bored. He did so because he wanted to go back into her dreams. She knew what was happening, and fell asleep herself.

* * *

He sat in bed with Urotsuki, well awake-but not quite, considering they were in a dream world. In this canon, who ever sleeps with Urotsuki are dragged into her dreams, her Nexus.

“Mmf.. ey, yanno. You’re pretty big down there, can I...?” Urotsuki quickly cracked a joke.

“Use me as the bike effect?” Fudge giggled, not unlike his girlfriend.

“Ah.. sure, but with the doggo one.” She put on the Wolf effect and bent over, like an actual dog about to mate. Fudge glanced at his member, warm and throbbing, before plunging deep into Urotsuki’s ass, groping her cheeks and letting out a loud moan, Urotsuki doing much the same. Warm juices from her pussy dripped onto the bed as she snagged a soft pillow, hugging it-then using it like an otaku would, and grinding her vagina against it, smiling. Meanwhile, Fudge massaged her butt, playing with her fluffy wolf tail, using it like a stress toy while he delved inside her, deeper and deeper. Urotsuki felt a sensation very familiar to her. That rising, building tension about to crash down.. and onto the wet bed.

“Aah.. fuuuck.. hh.. hh.. I’m.. gonna burst~” She began to moan repeatedly in quick succession. Fudge, unlike her, was better at hiding his pleasure, and only said he was about to cum when she did.

“Y-yeah.. honestly, I’ve been going at this for a while.” Urotsuki finally let loose, moaning something that quite closely resembled the howl of a wolf, her orgasm splattering onto the bed. Fudge did the same, but inside her, and with a lot more strength, as Urotsuki could feel the hot and sticky ropes of cum rush up her intestines. Fudge let out a slight moan as he did this, having more stamina than she did. He, before waking up the next morning, said 3 words that she knew he’d say.

“I love you.”

* * *

It was the morning after. By some incomprehensible reason, they didn’t have a hangover despite drinking so much. As they woke up in synchronicity, they quickly realized that what they were doing carried over into the real world.. sort of. Same pose, but no fluffy wolf tail. Fudge, after a _literal 7 hours,_ pulled out. Urotsuki yawned.

“Heyy.. good morning, honey.” She leaned herself down like a wolf and let a bucketload of cum drip out of her ass, smiling at him.

“How was it?” He obviously responded.

“Pretty good for our first, huh?” She smiled, not unlike that one wallpaper of her.

“Mmm... I think... I can f-finally go outside.” He was excited to. She’d been shut in here since the start of those 10 years, and for her to finally get outside contact was a massive step in progress. He thought about her, his dreamy adventures, and specifically his future, enjoying life with his new friend.

It was gonna be good.

* * *

END


End file.
